Prepare for Landing, We Have Some Turbulence
by y2julia619
Summary: Will Chris and Stephanie get together and forget their rocky past, or will they crash and burn? ChrisSteph
1. Picture

**Prepare for Landing, We have some Turbulence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, they own themselves. The song I got the idea from is "Picture" by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.**

**Chapter 1: Picture**

It was three o'clock in the freaking morning, and he still couldn't fall asleep. Why? He knew why. It was because of her. He had been laying in bed for the past 3 hours just staring at her picture on his bedside and thinking about their past. He's been thinking about_ her _a lot lately. She's been haunting his dreams every night for the past few months. It's bad enough that he had to see her every day at work, but now every night. It's becoming unbearable. He looked to his left and saw a mess of blonde hair. What was this chick's name again? Isabelle or something like that, but he really didn't care. All he knew was that it's not _her _sleeping next to him instead of instead of some skanky groupie. Sleep finally decided to come to him, and as he let it wash over him he reached out and turned the picture of her over, facing down.

_"It's for you, Princess. Happy anniversary."_

_She gasped at her brand new necklace. The sun glistening off the beautiful diamonds. "Oh my gosh, Chris. You really shouldn't have done this."_

_"Shh, let me put it on you," he said as he took the necklace out of her trembling hands and walked behind her. She pulled her long brown hair to the side as he put the necklace around her neck. He lightly placed a few kisses on her neck, then he quickly turned her around. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "You are so beautiful, Princess. I love you, Stephanie."_

_"I love you so much, Chris. Thank you." She held on to him tight as she rested her head on his broad shoulder._

Chris awoke with a start. He looked across the bed over the sleeping blonde and saw the clock read only 3:30. He hasn't even been sleeping for half an hour. The dream had been of his and Stephanie's anniversary. They had been dating for year. It was one of the best days of his life.

A tear slipped down Chris' cheek as he remembered how happy he and Stephanie had been together. He slowly drifted asleep, wishing that the dreams and memories would stop, because he knew they would never become true again.

**Authors note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this. This is my first story, and I was pretty hesitant to post it because I know some great writers that post their stories on here that are a billion gajillion times better than mine will ever be. I know it was pretty short, but i didn't know where to stop it, so i chose to stop it here. Please reveiw, i have some other chapters written and I need to know if you like it or not. **


	2. Unwanted Memories

**Prepare for Landing, We have some Turbulence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, they own themselves. However, if they were to offer me ownership I would definitely not decline ;) lol**

**Chapter 2: Unwanted Memories**

Stephanie's black heels were clicking on the carpeted floor of the hotel's never-ending hallway. Being in charge of Smackdown was a very tiring job and she had had a very long day and couldn't wait till she saw Chris. He could always make her feel a thousand times better when she needed it the most.

After an eternity, she finally got to her door at the end of the very long hallway. She took the keycard out of her jacket pocket and put it in the slot. As soon as the green light flashed she quickly turned the doorknob and walked inside. Something seemed odd about the hotel room. She noticed that all the lights were turned off. Usually, Chris waits up for her till she comes home, but Stephanie just figured that Chris, like her, had a long day and decided to go to bed early.

Stephanie turned on the light in the hallway and her face suddenly turned red with anger. She saw a trail of clothing on the floor, leading into the bedroom. She noticed that Chris' clothes were there mixed with women's clothes. She followed the trail of disposed clothing into the bedroom. She first passed a pair of Chris' shoes and jeans and a pair of heels and women's jeans. Then, she passed two shirts and undergarments. She knew what she was about to see, but she never thought it would feel like that.

Chris was asleep in the bed with some blonde in his arms. Tears of anger were streaming down Stephanie's face by the time she reached the bedroom. "What the hell is this," Stephanie screeched as she does when she gets angry. Chris jumped out of bed, and the blonde rolled onto her back, a look of shock on her face... it was Trish Stratus.

Stephanie suddenly awoke in her bed, noticing immediately how empty it felt without the person she loved sleeping next to her. Tears of anger, frustration, and loneliness streamed down her face, leaving trails on her cheeks. She still loved Chris. She had been trying to get over him since she caught him cheating on her, but how can you just forget about the love of your life and move on? You can't. Stephanie hadn't even come close to getting over Chris. She still saw him when she closed her eyes, felt the way he touched her, remembered how sweet he could be when she was feeling sad, or just the way he would hold her when she slept. Stephanie realized that she was as much in love with Chris now as she had ever been. She couldn't live this life of loneliness and emptiness she was living in now anymore. She needed Chris, and came to the conclusion that she would have to forgive him soon before she went crazy without him. Stephanie laid back down in her bed, knowing that tomorrow she will try talk to Chris and finally get the love of her life back.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is just as short as the last one, but it is hard to make them longer, lol. Thank you everybody who sent me reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them and I can't thank you enough. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed my story. I got reviews from some of my favorite authors... THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first one! Review... even if it's bad, it will probably help me make the next chapter better. Bye.**


	3. Mazes

**Prepare for Landing, We Have Some Turbulance**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, they own themselves( hopefully... if they don't, there is a very lucky owner out there)**

**Chapter 3: Maze**

Stephanie was walking around backstage at RAW, trying to find Chris' locker room. At that moment, Stephanie cursed her father for thinking it was a good idea to spread the locker rooms throughout the backstage area.

"It will give the superstars more privacy," Vince explained to the crew in charge of placing superstars in locker rooms.

Stephanie realized she was just wondering aimlessly, and decided to ask someone if they knew where Jericho's locker room was located.

Do you happen to know where Chris Jericho's locker room is?"

The stagehand she had asked nodded his head and told her to follow him. About ten minutes, three wrong turns, and a couple of dead ends later, the stagehand left Stephanie, and she soon found herself alone standing in front of a door that had a sign on it saying "Chris Jericho" and "King of Bling Bling" scribbled in black ink underneath.

Stephanie smiled at that, remembering when Chris had written that on the sign...

_"What is that thing around your neck?" Stephanie asked, pointing to the necklace that hung around Chris' neck. Rarely did he ever have jewelry on, let alone jewelry like that. The necklace had so many diamonds on it, that if the sun shone on it, even blind people would be able to see it. The diamonds formed two letters, "C.J." that hung on a chain, low on Chris' neck. _

_"What? I can't wear some bling once in a while?" Chris questioned defensively._

_"You can't wear some what? Did you just say 'bling'?" Stephanie laughed hysterically at Chris' choice of words. _

_"Yes, I am THE King of Bling Bling!" Chris exclaimed with his arms stretched out in front of him, as if to show the world his "bling"._

_"Oh really, and just where does it say that you're the 'King of Bling Bling'?" Stephanie asked, almost at the brink of tears because she was laughing so hard at Chris. _

_Chris didn't say anything. He just stood up, got a pen off the coffee table in the center of the locker room, opened the door, and took the sign off of it. He then scribbled something on it, and walked back over to Stephanie. _

_"I believe it says so right here," Chris pointed to the words he had written on the sing. "I bet you never thought you'd be going out with royalty, huh?"_

_"I am royalty," Stephanie said as she stuck her chin in the air._

_"Really? Remind me, my dearest Steph, how a bottom-feeding, trash bag, ho is royalty."_

_Before Chris knew I, he got smacked upside the head with a pillow. He fell sideways on the cough, and Stephanie wasted no time to get on top him, still smacking away. A soon as he realized what was happening, he caught the pillow in mid-swing and thew it behind the couch. He quickly grabbed Stephanie's hands with his left hand, and with his right hand he began tickling her into submission. Stephanie, (un)gracefully, fell off the couch. Chris started laughing at what just happened._

_"I hate you," Stephanie playfully pouted._

_"And I LOVE you, Princess." _

Stephanie realized a few tears were running down her cheeks at the memory. That had been the first time Chris said "I love you" to her, and even though playfully, it meant so much to her. Stephanie swiped the tears off her cheek, and regained her composure. Before she could raise her hand to knock on the door, the door swung open. Chris appeared in the doorway, and Stephanie took in his appearance. She started with his pants and the way the shiny leather clung to his muscles. She then moved her gaze upward to his shirt. It was purple, sparkly, and wide open. Showing off his toned chest and abs. Steph continued to force her gaze towards his face. He looked so surprised with his mouth open and his eyes wide. But as Stephanie looked in his deep blue eyes, she noticed something else hidden in them. Was it love? Was is sadness? Stephanie couldn't put her finger on it.

"Steph," Chris almost whispered, pulling Stephanie out of her trance.

"Chris, I think we need to talk," she told him, looking at the floor the whole time. Chris nodded his head and opened the door wider so she could step inside. As she walked over to the couch, Chris thought she was more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a black business suit. He always thought she was beautiful, no doubt, but he always told her he liked her business style more the her "slutty" style she had when she worked on-screen with Hunter (or Triple Nose, as Chris and many others backstage like to call him). Stephanie sat on the couch and Chris took a seat to her left.

"What did you want to talk about Steph?" Chris asked, his face showing concern.

"..." Stephanie didn't say anything, somehow finding the multicolored carpet very interesting.

"Steph, what's wrong," Chris asked placing one reassuring hand on her knee and he used his other hand to tilt her chin up so her eye were looking right into his. They both felt a jolt through their bodies at the contact, and it made Stephanie go crazy.

"I still love you, Chris," Stephanie blurted out. She immediately knew what she had just said, and she put her hand to her moth, eyes wide in shock. She wasn't planning on telling him like that. She had a very different plan inside her head, but the plan seemed to dissolve as Chris touched her. Chris pretty much had the same expression on his face, but Stephanie couldn't quite decipher what he was thinking.

"I know you cheated on me, Chris. And you hurt me. You really did. But I've been so lonely lately without you, and my feelings for you haven't gone away. I know I should probably be burning pictures of you or something like that," Stephanie knew she was rambling, but she just wanted Chris to say something, anything. Well, not exactly anything, anything as in the lines of "I love you too, Stephanie". But Chris hadn't said anything yet, so she opened her mouth to continue to speak. But as soon as her lips parted, Chris bent over and placed his lips on top of hers. As soon as Stephanie's shock went away, the kiss soon became passionate.

They both had to bread the kiss for air. Chris placed his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what I was thinki..." he was soon cut off by a pair of soft lips on top of his.

"I know Chris. Just promise me you'll never hurt me again," Stephanie said, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"I promise, Princess. I promise."

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so so so sorry for the major lack of updates. But I'm back now, so there should be more soon. I worked hard on this chapter, tried to make it a little longer. Hope you liked it. Julia**


End file.
